


Dancing like it was the first time

by BangBangYouAreDead



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Fem!Bokuto, fem!Kuroo, fem!oikawa
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:20:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23799148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BangBangYouAreDead/pseuds/BangBangYouAreDead
Summary: 岩及♀，美高AU，大概是PWP（及川、黑尾、木兔、赤苇性转注意！
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	Dancing like it was the first time

01  
及川到木兔家的时候派对已经开始了，还没走进花园就能听见人声嘈杂，迷幻摇滚乐的鼓点像制造了一场小型地震。她暗自庆幸木兔没有放她最爱的死亡金属，不然今晚一定会被邻居以扰民为由报警，就像她们曾经试过的那样。及川推开门，暗紫色的灯光倾泻，她开始后悔没有在头发上洒亮片。她艰难地从双双拥吻的人群中挤过去，到达客厅，看到木兔正窝在沙发里，毫无形象地紧紧黏着身旁的黑发女孩。那是木兔的女朋友，她们在排球队的后辈赤苇。她的手正扣着木兔手臂，及川看不出她究竟是想推开或是拉得更近。  
赤苇从来不热衷于出现在混乱拥挤的派对现场，用她的话来说，她宁愿在体育馆多给木兔托一晚上的球，或者写微积分作业到凌晨两点，也好过在派对里参与社交狂欢。但这是木兔开的派对，及川能想象出赤苇被死缠烂打，最终无可奈何答应的样子。摆出与平时迥异的消极状态，猛禽的眉毛耸拉，低声道，“我开的派对赤苇都不来吗？我会超——伤心的！”啊，木兔的惯用伎俩。  
木兔眼尖地发现了及川，热情过头地招呼她在她身边坐下。双人沙发艰辛地容纳了三个人，木兔喜滋滋地往旁边挪了挪，她快坐在赤苇的大腿上了，及川怀疑这才是她的真实目的。赤苇低低唤了她一声，无奈地冲及川摇摇头。  
“那么，今晚有什么计划？”及川对着手机整理刚刚被蹭乱的头发，直到烫卷的发尾以完美的状态搭在肩膀上。她打开ins更新了限时动态，一张刚刚在来的路上遇到的野猫，一张精心挑选的自拍，一张spotify截图，她在听泰勒的gorgeous。她打上标签：PARTY TIME NOW！她在表情符号页斟酌了很久，最终选择了一颗流星。  
收到的点赞迅速充满她的消息列表，木兔得意洋洋地叫着她拿到了首赞，及川拿余光瞟她一眼，她已经彻底缠在赤苇身上了。木兔用夸张的姿势给她满上一杯酒，浅金色，像她的瞳孔，大概是日本的柚子清酒，一度被及川嫌弃还不如樱桃可乐上头。木兔把酒杯递给她：“我的计划当然是——”  
“——和你的宝贝赤苇黏糊一晚上。你们真的不嫌热吗？谢了，我自己找乐子去。”及川翻着白眼打断她，起身离开。

及川怎么也没想到自己找到的“乐子”是那个岩泉一。  
她坐在床上，一手捋过后方的卷发，擦了擦被长发捂出的汗水，木兔家的中央空调显然并不能把冷气传到每个房间的角落，夏夜闷热，而此刻正有比粘稠的暑热更灼热的事物让她发疯。男孩把门合上，坐到她身边，恰到好处的安全距离，他撑在后方的手和及川的咫尺相近。他张嘴：“呃……你确定吗？”  
及川笑着，牙齿轻磕下唇。她以行动说明她想要这个，主动捏着岩泉一的下巴吻上去，对方顺其自然地抚上她的肩头，搓揉着她的头发。他们亲吻彼此，唇齿相碰时及川感到空气迅速升温，对方放在自己肩上的手逐渐下滑，他的掌心宽厚而温热，热度自肩头向腰间蔓延，所及之处皆燃起一场分子水平的爆炸。他们向下倒去，被柔软的床榻接纳，及川的手轻抚岩泉的头发与脖颈的衔接处，碎发在她的指尖留下麻痒感。  
他们的接吻的间隙从织物中解放彼此，因为太过急躁而几乎显得笨拙。黏着汗珠的肌肤暴露在空气中那刻及川喟叹一声，她快热得头脑发昏。你真的很热，岩泉笑着说，俯身亲了亲她的锁骨，汗水的咸涩在唇间漫开，他的手指顺着腰线向下划去，落在她内裤的边缘。及川起身，一手引着那只手向更下方探去，凑在岩泉耳边低声道：“还能更热。”  
岩泉看上去有点惊讶，他舔舔嘴唇，感到兴奋。他隔着棉质布料轻抚她双腿之间，布料已经被洇湿出深色，加力摁压时会浅浅陷入，及川为此轻颤。她将最后的阻隔褪下，双腿架上岩泉的腰，脚后跟无声地以敲击催促他。岩泉并未让她多等，他的手指寻到让及川吸气抽动的那一点，在阴蒂上缓慢轻柔地打着圈，在及川再次扭动着催促他之前他加速，摩擦着那处敏感的皮肤。及川开始略微急促地喘气，大张的大腿根部筋络一抽一抽的，她忍耐着夹紧双腿的冲动，直到岩泉俯下身，凑近她身下。那注视仿佛正在实施某种侵犯，触碰的力度加大，快感突然变得明晰，她呻吟着，紧绷之下条件反射地合上腿，接着她感受到岩泉的短发蹭着她光滑的大腿内侧。  
从及川的角度看上去这姿势有些滑稽，又奇妙的情色，岩泉抬头看着她，她在那温和而坦然的注视下缓缓放松，呼出一口气。她听到岩泉问她：“你想要吗？我可以用舌头。”  
那口气又提起来了。及川反应了一会儿：“什么，不——是、是的。”  
岩泉又笑了一声，喷出的热气抓挠她的皮肤。他低下头，脸埋在她腿间，及川怀疑自己从未如此紧绷，她今晚灌下的的几杯酒精饮品此刻快让她血液沸腾，多巴胺分泌旺盛过头。岩泉此时的一呼一吸都像在她脆弱的神经纤维上碾过，接着她发出第一声高昂的吟叫，噢我的天，她的大脑和嘴同时叫出这句话，除此之外一片空白。她的手放过皱巴巴的床单，转而伸进岩泉发间，轻轻摩挲着。“继续——别停。”及川的声音沙哑，听上去几乎在哀求，即使岩泉根本没有一刻停止用舌头抚慰她的阴蒂。  
岩泉硬得发疼，勃发的欲望被禁锢在短裤中，但他享受及川所有细微的反应，因为那皆是由他而起。他感受到头皮被拉扯的力度渐渐增大。他抬起眼睛，看到及川的腰在床上小幅地昂起又下沉，像迷失浅滩的鱼。她的腰腹线条很漂亮，恰到好处的纤细，肌肉的塑形又蕴藏着力量感，女排队员的完美身材。他的视线上移，她的胸乳尚且包裹在内衣中，但那半隐半露不是最吸引他的。及川在颤抖时会扬起脖子，下颔抬高，像她刚刚向他走来时那样，露出拉长的颈线。

那时她眨着眼睛，眼角边的亮片都成了她眼底流光的陪衬，岩泉尽全力把目光从她身上收回，他能感受到及川正为他的为难而得意。就像从她出现在这里岩泉就注意到她，她无疑是人群里最闪耀那个，而她知晓如何调动她的魅力。她灵活应对着向她搭话的人，微笑是如此有亲和力，当她转过身，又变得冷冽和富有距离感。岩泉为这多变性着迷，对她燃起一种探寻欲。  
他和松川与花卷坐在一起，看到及川向他们走来。她是来和花卷打招呼的，似乎和松川也有交集，岩泉不知道花卷还能习惯“小卷”这么亲昵的称呼，听上去像某种寿司。  
花卷指了指岩泉。“这家伙，”他说，“你应该认识，我们的王牌球员。”他抬抬下巴，指向及川：“女排那边的主将，魔王二传。”  
她终于转向他，冲他俏皮地笑。他们十分自然地寒暄起来，从排球队的琐事到所有经过的人的花边八卦。鉴于岩泉难以在众人之中认出她正谈论的对象，她给每个人取了特征鲜明的昵称。“看，”她用眼神示意，“那边的韭菜头，对，喝醉了抱着臭脸小孩哭的那个，我们叫他小韭菜好了，但凡他回头看看他身边那个，呃，中分头朋友看他的眼神，他就会知道自己的行为有多残忍。”岩泉通常不热衷于听刻薄话，但她的点评实在像是某种周六晚脱口秀，他一边“嘿——”地表示这很过分，一边忍俊不禁。  
松川和花卷没多久就起身离开了，临走前各用力捏了捏岩泉的一边肩，岩泉翻着白眼把他们不怀好意的手拨开。及川和岩泉第三次碰杯，酒液摇晃着攀到杯沿又坠滑，她夸张地用手扇着风：“我超热的。夏天真是让人又爱又恨。”她看向他，张口前岩泉突然有不妙的预感，只见她一脸纯良道：“小岩不热吗？”  
岩泉沉默了一会儿，安慰自己这比她给那三个低年级起的绰号要友善太多了。他看向她锁骨上缀着的汗珠，喉结滚动。他摇了摇头，说：“大概因为这里人太多了。”  
及川眨了眨眼睛：“那我们要去楼上吗？”  
岩泉张了张嘴，这是他意料之外的邀请。但在决定之前他就起身，跟在她身后走上逼仄的楼梯。他感到自己的立场像是在无形中丧失了，看到下方将他拽来这个派对的好友正冲他坏笑，他真感谢他们在墙角你侬我侬的同时还能注意到他的进展。

及川的嘴唇微张，正溢出愈发难抑的声音，她皱着眉，闭眼又睁眼，昏黄的顶灯在她眼中泛白，她快要到了。岩泉加快速度，她的腰高高弹起，咬着下唇在绵长的颤抖中抵达顶峰。她全身都放松了，几乎瘫软。岩泉的下巴蹭到她的湿润，他长舒一口气，及川为此抗议，那看起来像他刚刚结束了什么折磨。岩泉道：“不，我只是担忧再继续下去我会秃顶。”  
及川张了张嘴，意识到她刚刚对他的头发犯下的恶行。为了掩饰后知后觉的尴尬，她随手拿起一个枕头奋力扔在他脸上，枕头坠下后自床榻滚落，露出岩泉神色复杂的脸，他说：“我现在知道他们口中你的杀人发球有多恐怖了。”  
及川咬牙切齿：“你嘴上功夫也是深藏不露。”  
岩泉耸了耸肩：“你确实有发言权。”  
“哦他妈的，就闭嘴吧，”及川忍无可忍，脚尖落在岩泉胯间，“然后操我，男排队的王牌先生。”

气氛火热非常，紧接着他们在这种氛围下为双方都没有随身携带避孕套这件事争吵了三分钟。  
及川抓着她的头发大叫：“我怎么会想到会发生这种事！”  
岩泉的裤子脱到一半：“拜托及川，你才是那个看上去目的性最明确的！”  
及川愣了一下，倒吸一口凉气，停顿时长得足以让岩泉也提起一口气，接着她露出一种介于幸福和茫然之间的表情：“小岩刚刚喊我名字了吗？是第一次耶！明明刚刚打招呼都一直没喊过！”  
岩泉无情宣告：“你再露出这个表情我要软了。”  
“你好刻薄！好吧，好吧，别急！”及川切换表情，探身拉开床头柜，她说：“让我们期待奇迹！”  
及川最终成功在床头柜里翻到了安全套。看看，她夸张地发出惊呼，樱桃味！岩泉呼了一口气，怀疑她根本对此一清二楚，鉴于这是她好友的家，但他顾不上继续想下去。及川拆了包装，劣质的樱桃香精味满溢，她手覆在他的阴茎上，借着安全套的润滑缓慢滑动，在刚刚的插曲中略显疲软的阴茎重新勃发。“你好硬。”岩泉简直不知道她是在感叹或是逗弄，他低头看她为他戴上套子，手指细长而灵活，指甲修剪整齐，这时他想起她是个常被评价“控制欲极强”的二传手。  
及川爬到他身上，俯下身，隔着绷紧的薄膜亲了亲他的顶端，岩泉感到一股冲动电流似的击中他的神经，他目不转睛地盯着及川，看她将长发捋到耳后，扶着他的硬挺缓缓下坐。她皱着眉，眉间锁着的是痛苦与欢愉的复合物，这推进过程太过缓慢，以至于她的大腿和他的无缝贴合时他们都长叹一口气。及川适应了一会儿，接着上下晃动起腰来，岩泉发出沉重的呻吟，你好棒，他低声说着，感受到腹肌间蓄满的薄汗被及川用手抹去。  
及川似乎乐于被他赞扬，她的脸颊发红，她的胸部在晃动间漂亮地弹跳，胸衣的搭扣还未解开。及川居高临下地看着岩泉，命令道：“亲我。”于是岩泉乐于遵命，他直起上身，坐起时腹部的肌肉紧绷，及川低吟一声，感到那东西抵得更深了。他的手穿过她的长发，捧住她的后脑勺，含住她嘴唇时是轻柔的，唇舌交缠是激烈的，另一只手从腰部上滑，内衣搭扣被解开，肩带顺着下滑，及川顺水推舟地将它抖落，他们彻底赤裸地贴在一起接吻。  
岩泉自下而上地挺动着腰部，及川的喘息变得急促，正如岩泉的一样，他的热度几乎要灼伤她。她抵住他宽厚的肩头，将他向下推，眯着眼睛对他笑了笑，岩泉几乎失落地落回床上，感受到及川绞紧了他，他重而急地抽着气，小幅地顶弄着，直到他射在套子里。  
他平复着呼吸，手臂曲起拂过额头上覆着的细密的汗，看及川从他身上爬起来，又低下头亲他的下巴，细小的胡茬刺着她的嘴唇。“你喜欢吗？”及川对他眨眼睛，这又是另外一面了。岩泉想，她就是有让人禁不住想将她一层层剥开，去触碰那最柔软的内核、去探寻她所有面目的魔力。他点头，给予他今夜的搭档一个肯定。  
他们安静地在床上躺了一会儿，看着乏味的天花板。许久岩泉冷静道：“及川。”  
“怎么了小岩？”她的声音听上去活力充沛。  
岩泉毫无感情起伏地说：“有没有人说过你性格真的很恶劣。”  
及川大叫着抗议：“没有人会这样对共度一夜的人这样说话！”  
“我天，那我要说什么，合作愉快？”  
“这又不是什么特工游戏！”  
“啊哈，王牌特工？”  
“不，怎么着也得是史密斯夫妇。”

02  
“——所以，昨晚的派对怎么样？”黑尾的背包落在及川旁边的位置上。老师坐在台上，枯燥的历史课还有三分钟开始。她扬着头把长发甩到肩后，边坐下来边低声问道，“有什么我错过的吗？” 昨晚的派对和她在电影院的兼职排班撞上了，她痛心了整整三分钟。及川还没答她，她端详着及川的脸，宿醉后的黑眼圈连遮瑕都无能为力，但看上去神采奕奕，她拖着声音“哦呀”了一声，那种洞悉一切的得意腔调。  
及川作出恶寒的样子，抱着手臂：“不是你想的那样。”  
黑尾不以为然：“但你看起来就像三个月没有性生活的人突然拥有了完美的一夜。所以，是谁拯救了我们可怜的及川小姐？”   
“一个月，确切地说，”及川瞪着她，“只是因为我在忙该死的论文。”  
黑尾掰着手指数起短期内和及川有过联系的男生，及川深吸一口气，在她数到前男友前打断了她。“你赢了，”她用微弱的声音说，“是岩泉一。”  
黑尾有点意外地扬起眉毛，她当然听过这个名字，排球队的明星球员，男排和女排平时交集不算多，但他们也算点头之交。“那是件好事吧，很多女孩想得到他。但他似乎很善于婉拒，几个月前分手后就没传出新的消息。你怎么做到的？”  
及川避重就轻：“也有很多人想得到我。”  
黑尾道：“要不要我帮你回忆一下上次被甩的时候对方怎么说的？”  
及川想起那些大发雷霆措辞犀利的分手短信，指责她根本沉浸在自己的世界里，排球、论文、小组活动，也从来不顾及他的想法云云。老实说她自我怀疑了好一会儿，直到她看见前任几乎立刻就和另一个女孩走在一起，要不是黑尾拉住她和木兔，那个男生大概下辈子见到排球也会牙疼。事情不了了之，及川在论文赶稿中忙得彻底忘记了失恋这回事，一周后她交上论文，补足了一周的睡眠后被黑尾拽去喝酒，对方对她失败的情史进行了毫不留情的抨击。黑尾道：“我见过恋爱经验少得可怜的，但你这种给人印象好像永远都在恋爱，竟然每次都以一团糟不愉快收尾的，真的超级罕见。”  
她精准打击：“人家是少而精，你是烂，而且多。”  
及川醉醺醺地、决绝地立誓：“我他妈再也不要和男高中生谈恋爱了。”

黑尾问：“所以这是一次性的那种？”  
及川说：“大概吧。不过真的挺不错的。”她打了个哈欠，在课桌底下刷ins，粉丝数上有一个红点，她点进去看。“哇哦。”她低声道。黑尾凑过来看着她点开那个账户：“瞧瞧，是那位男排队的王牌吗？”  
及川点头，手指轻触他的头像打开限时动态，同时狠狠嘲笑了他的头像品味——一个Q版哥斯拉。他的限时动态只有一张照片，一张spotify截图，他在听绿洲的She’s electric。黑尾意味深长地哼了一声。  
“……天，不要告诉我你现在要去搜这首歌。”  
“我只是——”  
“女孩们，玩笑结束了吗？”阴影笼罩了她们，历史老师撑着虚假的笑容道，“我想我们已经上课十分钟了。”  
及川和黑尾立刻正襟危坐，好的老师，她们异口同声。

TBC  
吧！


End file.
